Blood Bonds
by burgosdamasco
Summary: Draco faces the death of someone close to his heart.
1. Presumed Guilty

**The idea for the story came to me while I was watching the movie Presumed Innocent. It won't be based off that movie, but that is where I started to develop the idea. For the readers of my other story -I have my next two chapters written but I am not happy with them yet. As soon as I rework the chapters I  will post them. **

**Thanks.      **

Draco yawned, stretching his aching muscles as morning light entered the room. Incessant pounding in his head made him think that perhaps he had spent the night drinking. Funny thing was Draco couldn't recall last night at all.  Sunlight blinded him, Draco squinted turning over and caught the faint scent of perfume. The perfume triggered a picture in his mind, of a man kissing a woman hungrily, tasting the delicious flavor of her.    

Someone had been with him last night.. Her impression still fresh on the bed. A faint memory flitted through his head of heated kisses, the feel of the delicate skin of her thighs as he pulled her hips to him. The one thing he couldn't do was picture her. Something about her made him wild as he pressed her back against the wall while entering her. "I don't care if this is wrong, I want you." he could hear himself telling the mystery woman.    

Red hair?

A strand of long red hair lay on the pillow. Draco studied it thinking who the owner might be, whose face he couldn't see. Deep in his subconscious he knew she was beautiful. He had made love to her here in this bed, on the floor, in the kitchen, in his study.    

A rumpled dress lay in the corner of the room. Another image of him tearing off her dress because he desired her so. Did he drink so much that he had brought some random woman home? But she wasn't just any woman. Draco could feel it. Where was she? Why had she left?  Something wasn't right. Draco stared at the ripped dress on the floor. She couldn't have gone too far. Perhaps she was in another room, maybe she was making breakfast. But there was no sound except for his breathing and the sounds of birds as they sounded their morning call oblivious to the horror to come.

Trying to rub the pain away, Draco brought his hand to his forehead. That's when he saw the blood on his palms. Draco shoved the blankets to the floor. Blood everywhere. On his sheets , on his mattress,  on his carpet. 

Draco ran to the bathroom. He was covered with blood. Frantically he searched for signs of injury. There were none. Not even a scratch, save for a  bruise on his hand. Draco searched for his underwear and nervously put on a shirt. He should call someone. But who? 

A shaking Draco slid to the floor trying to piece together the events of last night. A sharp burning sensation attacked his senses and Draco cried out. Grasping his arm, Draco's mind flooded with memories .

Last night had been initiation. Clearly he now saw the vision of the snake-like  creature branding his skin. "Welcome my loyal and faithful servant," Voldemort had said.

Draco pressed his mind to remember further. Nothing.  

Was this part of the initiation to scare the living shit out of him? Draco slowly walked out of the bathroom. Reddish stains covered the hardwood floor of his hallway. Dizziness overcame Draco. **"No!"** she had screamed as a knife plunged into her chest. He tripped falling to the floor quivering, hoping that it had only been a nightmare. Turning the corner to his study he saw her next to the fireplace, a broken bottle of floo powder scattered across the floor.  An unrecognizable bruised and swollen face stared back at him. Blood matted her hair, numerous and  still  bleeding wounds  covered her  body. 

"I didn't do this. I didn't do this!" But he had been with her, had this been part of the initiation? Had he done such a horrible thing to her?  No, he told himself.. He was capable of many things, but this? Never would he hurt a woman, never.

As he looked at his own bruised knuckles and the bloody skin under his fingernails that was not his own, doubts flooded his soul. Her naked body lay there, unmoving.

Regaining some type of composure he silently went to his room and brought back  the only clean blanket left. Draco bent over the woman placing the blanket over her. Then he held her, and from somewhere deep in his soul he cried. Rocking back and forth with the lifeless body he felt his heart tearing from his chest. "I'm sorry." He said as burning tears ran down his face. 

A voice within him broke free and he did not know or understand at the time why he said it, "I love you."

Pops surrounded him and he felt a sharp pain in the face. "**MURDEROUS BASTARD!**"

"Someone hold Ron!"

"Get Potter out of here!"

"Call for the Healer."

"It's too late… she's……"

"Goddamn you Finnigan! Call for the Healer!"

Draco rubbed his face opening a now bruised eye to face numerous wands as another pounding fist met his face.

"**YOU FUCKING MURDEROUS BASTARD!**" Ron Weasley screamed , being held not so tightly, by who he recognized as Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

Another kick landed in his stomach and his groin area, **"You are going to wish for the **dementors****** after I am done with you!"  Harry Potter was fighting the magical bonds that held his arms in place. The other Aurors did nothing to prevent his kicks. "**FREE ME NOW OR MAY THE GODS DAMN YOU**!" Harry yelled at Neville and Dean.**

"He has rights." Neville said looking directly at the covered body of Ginny Weasley. "No matter what he has done, we must follow the law."      
  


Ron broke free, charging after Draco. Draco could only stumble back as Ron poked his wand hard into Draco's ribs, **"You are going to beg me to do the Avada Kedavra Curse Malfoy!"**

Tension filled the room as the Aurors watched the confrontation. Neville crept towards Ron. "Don't make a mistake that you'll regret Ron."

Ron whispered"The fucking ferret has been crying. Sad that he's been caught." His voice rose to a yell, **" NOT THE LEAST BIT UPSET, ARE YOU, THAT YOU TORTURED HER THE WHOLE GODDAMN NIGHT!"**   

"Think of Hermione, Ron. You don't want to spend it away in Azkaban with the likes of a Malfoy. Think of the baby." Neville's calm voice reached Ron's ear.

Ron stepped back, dropping to his knees beside the battered woman. "Where's the Healer! " 

"Hermione is on her way. She'll be here soon."  Said Finnigan as he exchanged saddened glances with the others.

"**NOW, SHE NEEDS HELP NOW**!" Harry placed another kick, firmly on Draco's chest.   

"_Crack_."

Draco doubled over in pain, every breath painful. Harry's eyes lit up with fury pleased to be the cause of Draco's suffering. Not yet satisfied, Harry kicked him again.   

Neville chanted a quick spell which made Harry's legs immobile. He motioned for Dean Thomas to restrain Ron  as he uncovered the body, inspecting what used to be his best friend. Tears welled in Neville's eyes as he binded a sobbing Draco Malfoy.

Before it all went black, the last words Draco heard were from Neville.

"Draco Malfoy, I place you under arrest for the rape and murder of Virginia Weasley."   ****

**To be continued if there is enough interest! **


	2. Tiny Discoveries

Although the sun shone brightly, Narcissa shivered as she neared Azkaban. Her trembling hand knocked on the gate. "Narcissa Malfoy requesting entrance." 

She hesitated before stepping through as the gate slowly swung open. Narcissa closed her eyes trying to control her breathing as she walked quickly past the Dementors that lined the corridor.  She had gone this route before, pleading with the Minister of Magic to save her husband from the Dementor's kiss. But the powers of be had not listened. Somewhere Lucius was here in the dungeons. Had it been 3 years since her last visit with him?

*** 

_3 Years Earlier_

"Lucius it's me Narcissa."

She reached in her pocket for a handkerchief and wiped the drool from his face.

"Draco will be graduating soon….Draco tell your father."

Draco had sat there quietly, not saying a word. He looked at the walls, the flickering torchlight, anywhere but at his father.

"We've had some work done on Malfoy Mansion." Narcissa continued. It wouldn't be helpful to have told him that most of their property had been sold, and that she and Draco now lived in what was once the Gardener's cottage. 

Lucius eyes focused on Narcissa and she felt a small stirring of hope until his mouth opened and out came a babble of nonsense, "thabu  glinit" Lucius grinned and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Sounds like a damn baby." Draco rose from his chair and kicked at the ground.

"Don't talk like that in front of your father!" she scolded him.

For the first time Draco had raised his voice at her, " **Why** not, he can't hear you** **and he can't see you either.  Are you that blind mother! He doesn't even know you're here. You're wasting your breath talking to him!"****

**"**Why you ungrateful…..!"Narcissa overturned her chair pointing a shaking finger at her son who stood  a head taller.

**"I hate him mother. I hate him!"**

For the first time  in Narcissa's life she raised her hand against her son. As if in slow motion she watched her hand smack him smartly across his face. The resounding slap echoing in the small room. For a long moment she stared at her son as he brought up his own hand to feel the burn along his cheek. 

Narcissa fell to her knees not caring if she lost control. For too long she let the world see a face that looked as if she had not a care in the world.  The burden was too much, it felt as if it would crush her chest and kill her. How she missed Lucius's strong arms which would hold her at night and whisper how much he loved her, telling her how everything would be all right. Despite the rumors that swirled around the Malfoy family, Narcissa always felt secure with Lucius as her foundation. Her beloved Lucius  -  was nothing more than an empty soulless shell. It was up to her to pick up the pieces and raise their son on her own.   

"I can't take it anymore!" the sobs shook her violently not noticing when her son knelt down and held her.

"I'm sorry Mum, Please don't cry." 

*** 

_Present Day –Azkaban_

Reaching the desk she handed over her handbag to a guard that stood at the desk leading to the visitor's area. 

"You can't take this with you." the female guard remarked whose badge read Edgecombe. "It's not allowed."

"It's only a blanket!" 

"And it's not allowed, this prisoner isn't to have these either." Edgecomb pulled more items out of the handbag which included boxes of candies, cleansing items such as shampoos, writing materials consisting of parchment and quills and books to help her son pass the time.    

"Just one book won't cause any harm!" her cool voice now replaced with exasperation.  

"I'm just following the rules Mrs. Malfoy. I'll keep these here, you can retrieve them after your visit. Oh, by the way, I will need your wand."

Narcissa sighed in resignation handing over her wand and following the guard down a maze of hallways. Stopping in front of a metallic door, the guard chanted a lengthy spell before the door glowed bright, allowing entrance. 

"The prisoner will be arriving shortly." With that the guard turned, her heels clicking sharply down the hall.

Narcissa surveyed the room. The exact room she had been in 3 years prior. She sat down on the ancient chair that wobbled a bit, its one leg shorter than the other and patiently waited for her son. Hearing the jangle of chains she shifted her gaze to the door.

The door opened and Narcissa's heart seemed caught in her throat. "Draco!" 

A burly guard shoved a battered Draco harshly into a chair, "Try anything Malfoy and you'll be on the receiving end of this," The guard drew  Draco's chin up with his baton, "AGAIN."  

"Don't  you dare touch  my son!" Narcissa  spit with much venom , clawing at the guard.    

The guard that was a good 6'5 , just laughed as he pushed her back towards the chair, "You, little lady need to stay out of official business."

"I'll report you…I swear….I'll report you to, to…"

The guard raised his eyebrow, "The Minister of Magic? I doubt Arthur Weasley cares about the rights of this particular  prisoner."

Tapping his baton again, he strode towards Draco, "I'll be waiting outside the door. Try anything funny Deatheater and you'll get  a taste of this….."  He took his baton as if it were a baseball bat and swung it towards the bottom of Draco's chair, laughing as the legs splintered into pieces and Draco fell trembling to the floor.  "Not such a big man now are you! Don't forget Malfoy - your two favorite Aurors will be paying another one of their lovely visits tonight!"

"You animal" cried Narcissa. She raised her hand to strike him only for the guard to slip through the door, his awful laugh still  reaching her ears.      

"Mum?" Slowly he raised his head. As if it were too heavy his chin again dropped to his chest.

"My Baby, my poor baby" Narcissa cried her attention once again returning to him, She inspected his bruised face. Both eyes were swollen shut, his lips cracked and bleeding while Draco's neck was reddened with imprints of choking hands. She cursed herself for never learning healing charms. Whenever Draco had the usual scrapes and bruises as a child, she would always call for the houselves. 

Instead she held her baby and did the only thing she could, she kissed his forehead, telling him that everything would be all right. "You'll be out of here soon, my son." 

He managed to say spitting out flecks of blood, "I didn't do it Mum."

"Mummy knows you're innocent." She smoothed his uncombed hair back and let him cry ,something  she hadn't done since he was 6. A flood of regrets hit her while she held her son, curled in the fetal position as if he were a child. _Maybe if I had been a better mother_ _and not  turned a blind eye to what Lucius was doing, you wouldn't be here. If I hadn't pretended to agree with everything your father said, if you hadn't seen certain things your eyes weren't meant to see................_

_"_They say I did horrible things to her. They said I raped and killed her but I – I didn't." Draco's breathing was becoming more labored and Narcissa sat him up  leaning her son against the wall trying her best to make him more comfortable.

"Of course you didn't."  Narcisssa kept her voice calm reassuring her son.   It was her mother's instinct that told her that Draco was innocent. Nonetheless it didn't stop the nagging questions that plagued her mind.

"The papers say you can't remember anything from that night, Draco. Can you try to remember for Mummy? Then perhaps I can help you." 

What Draco remembered he wouldn't share with his mother. The burning imprint of the dark mark, nor the burning kisses shared in his bed with a woman he couldn't remember- except for her touch.

Draco would tell her one thing he remembered. A feeling within him that left an ache  deep within his heart. "I- I think I loved her mum. I loved her so much it hurt."   

Narcissa looked at her son, any small doubt she had was simply erased. He had loved the Weasley girl.  

*** 

Hermione Weasley's fingers shook as she performed the autopsy. Her assistant Susan Bones, dutifully took notes as Hermione presented the case history. 

"A 20 year old  woman, generally fit and  healthy was dead on arrival upon evacuation to St. Mungo's. She suffered multiple blows to her head as well as stab wounds to the upper chest, abdomen and back. Vaginal lacerations are evident as well as massive bruising around the groin area. Slight Spell residual evident. Not enough at this time to determine what spells were performed on the victim. Will await further test results." 

Removing her gloves, Hermione stepped back from the body. "You can go on break now, be back in 10."  she nodded to her assistant.

Hermione put her head in her hands. It was all too brutal. No one should have had to go through the pain and suffering that Ginny went through. Hermione had done many autopsies on rape and murder victims and none had matched the viciousness of this attack.  Malfoy was a monster. When she thought of Ginny's last moments she could feel her throat tighten, finally letting herself cry. She hadn't noticed the presence of Neville as he silently entered the room.

"Mione?"

 Hermione turned around and fell into Neville's arms, grateful for his presence. "Ginny was at my house yesterday having lunch. She was playing with little Annabelle. She was laughing, Said as soon as Annabelle was old enough she'd teach her how to play quidditch.  Now Ginny's lying on a cold table….Oh gods… just yesterday…I never told her how much she meant to me. "

"Ssh." He said into her hair, "She knows."

"She was not just my friend but my sister, I took her presence for granted." Hermione's sobs wracked her body . _Why Ginny? Why? She was too young. So many contributions she could have made, places she wanted to travel, people she loved. Why her and not Malfoy? Why not Voldemort? Why did the innocent always have to suffer? _If she had a chance to be alone with Malfoy she knew exactly what she would do. She would rip his unfeeling heart out. ****

"Stop torturing yourself Hermione."

Hermione stared at a point past Neville, " There is more than enough evidence just in his home to send Draco directly to the Dementor's without trial. After I present this autopsy report I don't doubt that he'll be in their clutches in less than a few days. I will be more than happy to see his life drain away for what he's done." 

"Harry and Ron don't see it that way."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "W-What? Of course they agree he has to be punished."

Neville sighed. He believed in having trial with a jury of your peers. One was Innocent before being judged guilty. Too many emotions ran through the wizarding world. Pictures of Virginia's body which had been leaked to the press had been plastered over every paper even reaching the muggle world. People from all across the globe were calling for Draco's head.  " With his disdain for all things muggle, they are pushing for him to die the muggle way."

"Which is?" Hermione asked with arms crossed.

"Public hanging."  

"Not quartering? No burning alive? Hanging sounds pretty painless to me but I'll be there to watch his body swinging."

Neville winced at Hermione's words.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione picked up her scalpel as Susan Bones walked back into the room. "I need to inspect the internal damage…" she whispered to Neville, " Stay with me, I can't do this alone."

Hermione's hands trembled as she took the saw, tears streaming down her face as she opened up the chest cavity of Ginny. Blood spattered her white lab coat and goggles as she took the organs one by one and weighed them carefully.

Neville stayed off to the side viewing things from afar. He would allow Hermione his presence but he didn't want his last image of Ginny to be of this.

"Susan, I'm pretty much done. You can take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure Hermione, I can help stitch…"

Hermione's voice was firm, "No, Please go. Neville will take the rest of the notes."

Neville's eyes shot up and met Hermione's. Exactly what was she thinking? Hermione waited until Susan left the room and beckoned Neville over to the table.

"Notes? You want me to take notes? I'm an Auror not a….." Neville's  mouth quickly closed.

Hermione cradled a small object in both her palms, tears at the corners of her eyes. "This is why I wanted Susan gone." 

Neville felt his own tears threatening to fall. It was not more than 5 Inches yet he could make out tiny toes and fingers, even eyebrows and eyelashes. Though incredibly small it looked to be a perfectly formed baby. **"It's a double murder Hermione."**  Neville hadn't brought up the questions of Draco's  innocence with Harry or Ron.  If this came out Draco wouldn't have a chance.    

Hermione's lips were pursed, "This baby is about 16 to 18 weeks old and……..

"and her fiancee was on assignment when this baby was conceived." Neville finished, letting out a low whistle. His past theory confirmed. Something that Draco had done when the Aurors arrived, convinced Neville of his innocence.

"This baby definitely isn't Harry's." Hermione stared at the fetus intently, "I'll need a sample of Malfoy's blood, can you do that for me Neville?"

Neville took his briefcase from the nearby table giving Hermione a reassuring kiss on the cheek while avoiding looking at Ginny's body, "Consider it done, I was heading there anyway to question him."

She packed a bag with needles and tubes. "This can't get out Neville, not until we know for sure."

Neville took the bag, exiting the room. Summoning his broom he headed for Azkaban.    

   
  



	3. A Tortured Soul

"Try not to piss your pants again ferret."  Ron unleashed a flurry of punches that left Draco lying flat on the floor.

"Draco who was crawling to a nearby wall was stopped by Harry, "Where do you think you're going?"   With a sadistic laugh he placed a firm boot on Draco's wrist until he heard it snap. 

'"Aaah!" Draco grimaced, clutching his broken wrist  firmly to his chest.

Ron grabbed onto Draco's hair, "Really Malfoy,  a deatheater of your standing who  is well versed in torture,  should know that we are just getting started!" With that he slammed Draco's head against the dirt floor. "Is that how you broke my sister's skull Malfoy?"

Draco opened his eyes to find the room out of focus and blurred, he felt like vomiting but he wouldn't give Potter and Weasley the satisfaction.

"Answer me!" 

Before Draco could open his mouth Weasley had struck again, the blow landing in his midsection. Draco could feel it all the way to his backbone. "W-W-When I get out of here you'll pay."

"You'll never get out of Azkaban alive Malfoy." Harry's voice dripped with the threat of more violence to come.

"I'm innocent." Draco kept his voice calm trying to think of anything but being in this room. The pain was intense, he wanted to cry, he wanted his mother, most of all he wanted the red head that haunted his dreams.  

"You smell like shit, you know that Malfoy? Don't you wash up in here? " Ron laughed knowing that was one of the privileges that were taken away from what was once the king of clean,  Draco Malfoy. _How_ _very fitting and ironic, Ron thought.  "Must be killing you inside to let that pretty little head become infested with lice." _

"I sware it wasn't me!" Draco pounded his one good fist into the floor as if it would convince them of his innocence .

Harry snapped his fingers at the guard that stood by the door, "Bring in the video."

"You're an educated man, Ferret. I am  quite sure even you know and  own a few muggle devices" Ron pointed to a television that the guard had brought in. "Thanks to muggle technology we were lucky enough to obtain your initial attack of my sister courtesy of a security camera."

"It's not true…" Draco closed his eyes, the only way he could see her. In his visions she was laughing while playing with his hair, her tongue trailing kisses down his chest.

Draco's throat felt like it was going to collapse as he found himself in a headlock.

"Keep your eyes open!" gritted Harry.

Ron popped the tape into the television. For a few minutes it showed nothing but a dimly lit street. No presence of life save for a stray dog or cat. Slowly coming into view was a woman in a green dress, casting nervous glances behind her.

Draco stared at the screen, "Virginia." he whispered.  Draco wanted to sleep and dream of nothing but her. 

An almost inaudible voice could be heard on tape, "Nox."

The last remaining street light went out and Ginny rushed past a dark alleyway. Out of the alley emerged a blonde haired man.

Draco twisted in the headlock. That couldn't be him!

Silent, he crept behind Ginny. Closing his hand around her mouth, his other hand went around her waist as he trapped her arms against him. Draco whispered in her ear, Ginny struggled even more. Breaking free she kicked him hard in the shin before taking off down the street. He was too fast. Catching up with her he shoved her harshly against the wall.  They exchanged more inaudible words.  Ginny seemed to yell at him, ripping at the shirt that hid Draco's dark mark.  Revealing the dark mark she spit in his face. Draco shook her. Taking his fist, he hit the wall close to the side of her head. One cry could be heard on tape.

"Leave me alone, Draco!"

Draco took out his wand, swishing it in the air. In a poof they both disappeared.

Ron turned off the tape, "That's when you apparated to your apartment and proceeded  to rape her. Confess now Malfoy and we might go easy on you."

_It was a setup_, Draco thought. "Polyjuice potion, someone used polyjuice potion to frame me."

"You are Mr. Potion Master. You know that Polyjuice potion can be found in all types of secretions, including semen. The initial autopsy  reports we received from Hermione don't point in that direction at all. Which only means….." Harry started to raise his voice while increasing the tight hold he had on Malfoy, "THE PERSON ON THE VIDEO IS YOU!"

Harry dragged Malfoy like a rag doll and flung him to the wall. "I've wanted to do that since Hogwarts!"  A trail of smeared blood on the wall followed Draco as he fell again to the ground.  

"I haven't heard one smartass comment from you yet Malfoy!" Ron said as he stepped on his back. "If I am not mistaken, these are 2nd hand prison robes, are they not?" He brought up his leg and slammed his foot on the base of Draco's head.  

Finally Draco broke down, tasting the blood in his mouth, "P-Please, n-no more."

Ron used his boot to turn him over. Draco immediately curled into a ball as Ron's kick met his face again. "Is that what my sister said? Did she say no more? But you didn't listen did you? It wasn't enough that you had to rape her repeatedly was it? You had to kick her face in and stab her. She pleaded with you the whole time to stop. You went back to bed sleeping as if nothing had happened, while she lay dying on the floor. Guess what Malfoy,  I changed my mind. **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!"   **

He placed his arms around Draco's neck, slowly constricting his airway as he slammed his head repeatedly against the floor.

Draco twisted on the floor seeing nothing but darkness.  He stopped fighting. He would be with his Virginia soon. She was reaching out for him and all he had to do was take her hand……

"That will be enough." Neville reached down and dragged Ron off a bruised and red faced Draco, but not before Ron got a harsh kick  straight towards Draco's face.

Ron quickly bent down and picked up two teeth, "I think these belong to you Malfoy." He threw the teeth at him, laughing gleefully. "You really need to get those injuries looked at!" said Ron in a mock concerned voice.

"Glad you could come Neville, Had a chance to look at the tape?" Harry asked ignoring the haggard breathing of the prisoner lying on the floor .

Neville nodded. "5 times already. I'd like some alone time with the prisoner if you two don't mind."

Harry  said a quick cleansing spell, punishing prisoners was a very messy business indeed. "Not at all. We were just finished. He's all yours Neville. Have fun."    

Ron bowed, "Until next time Malfoy…..and it will be very, very soon."

With that they were both out of the room. Neville knelt next to Draco surveying his injuries. 

"Come to get your licks in too, Longbottom?"

_So the familiar Malfoy attitude was apparently still in  working order_. Neville opened up the bag bringing out the various needles and tubes.

"What's that for?" Draco asked, his voice a little shaky.

"After dealing with fists and legs, don't tell me you're scared of needles Malfoy?" Neville tied the tourniquet around his arm. He inserted the needle. Draco didn't even flinch, not that Neville expected him to. He inserted a few more tubes before obtaining an adequate sample.

Putting the tubes away he motioned for  the guard on the other side of the bars, "Can you call for a healer to see Prisoner Draco Malfoy?" 

Not paying attention to Neville's request, the guard was  leaning back in his chair, both legs on his desk reading the latest edition of  _Wizarding_ Enquirer.__

"For the last time – **CALL FOR A HEALER**"   

The guard jumped up from his desk knocking his magazine to the floor. "Sorry Auror Longbottom, but Aurors Weasley and Potter left specific orders that he was not to receive any form of medical care."

"What?  That's, that's inhuman. They are no better than…."

""Deatheaters." Draco coughed.

The guard rattled on, "I'm sorry Auror Longbottom but I can't disobey their orders. I was given instructions that noone was to override their decisions and….."

Ignoring Malfoy, Neville opened the barred door that separated him from the guard. Extracting his wand from his pocket he waved it a few inches away from the guard's face.  "I'm an Auror as well and I'm giving you a new order. Got that?"

The guard gulped and slowly nodded his head.

"You'll contact a Healer."

The guard repeated. "I'll contact a healer."

Neville added, "I will inform no one of changed orders."

As if in a trance the guard stated. "I will inform no one of changed orders."

Neville  kept his wand pointed at the guard, "I will keep Auror Longbottom informed of any and all activity concerning Prisoner Draco Malfoy." 

 "I will keep Auror Longbottom informed of any and all activity concerning Prisoner Draco Malfoy." Was the guard's response.  

"You've made the right decision." He tapped the guard lightly on the head with his wand as if petting a dog for a deed well done and watched the guard go off to fetch the healer.

"Impressive." came the somewhat familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy, his voice still a bit shaky.

"Shut it Malfoy. You should be bowing down on your broken hands and feet thanking me."

"And you've developed a sense of humor too!" 

*** 

It took almost three hours for the healer to treat the wounds that Draco suffered. Still, the healer said he wouldn't be 100 % healed for weeks to come. Plenty of rest, the healer had recommended. 

Neville shook his head. Rest would be damn near impossible , especially with Harry and Ron about. Conjuring up a pillow he handed it over to Draco. Hesitantly Draco reached for it, not knowing whether this was a cruel trick. 

Neville pulled out his notes ready to start his questioning when Draco interrupted him, "Why are you doing this Longbottom?"

"Doing what?" Neville asked. He just did what any decent person would do.

"Treating me as if I'm not a monster." Draco sighed  holding the arm that branded him a Deatheater, "This alone will convict me."  Draco brought his face to his hands not wanting Neville to see him so weak as the vision of Virginia once again flashed in his mind. "I love you Draco." She said as she brushed her lips against his. "I have something to tell you…." she placed his hand in hers over her abdomen, "I'm…"

But she was disappearing again. "Don't leave me Virginia. I won't let you go." He told her. Draco's palms were wet with salty  tears as  he asked Neville again in a strained voice, "Why?"

"Because you're innocent Malfoy."  

  
         


	4. Portraits of the Past

Neville shook his head in frustration. "You're telling me you have no recollection of Ginny Weasley. None at all?" If he was going to help Draco Malfoy, he needed more than the blank expression the blond man was providing him. This couldn't be the same Malfoy who had an answer for everything at Hogwarts. Right now he'd even welcome a smart ass answer.  

 "Not quite." Draco sighed his face still hidden in his hands. Slowly he raised his head to face Neville. "What I remember isn't going to help me."  Draco wasn't about to tell Longbottom anything. What he remembered would send him straight to his death. Looking away from Neville, his eyes followed the path of a small mouse. Scurrying along the wall it disappeared to freedom. Freedom - wasn't that what he wanted?  

"Why don't you Aurors perform tests on my wand? Surely that's enough to clear my name to your friends at the Minsitry." Draco said matter of factly wondering why the idiots hadn't thought to do it the first time.

"Well, Malfoy if we had a wand to test that would be the first thing the Ministry would have done. Seeing that we only found burnt fragments of your and Ginny Weasley's wands in the fireplace, that has ceased to be a viable option. Now try and tell me what you do remember." Neville waited for his response. Only the sounds of silence greeted his ears and Neville was not pleased. He should be home with Luna and the kids. Yet here he was offering his valuable time to a man who didn't want his help but who desperately needed it. Picking up his quills and books he rose to leave, "Malfoy if you ever reconsider you can always ask the guard to contact me."

Neville had his ways of getting information. His techniques would never become physical, which was more popular among the other Aurors. That had never been his way.  His specialty had always been  to make the seemingly uncaring feel again. Malfoy, although he tried his best not to show it, was full of  emotion. He would cooperate. "Your mother was here this morning, was she not?"

Draco's expression tightened as Neville continued, "It's too bad she'll have to make another trip. When should I tell your mother to arrive for the hanging? How's tomorrow? Noonish perhaps?"

"You'll do no such thing Longbottom." Draco snatched the quill and notebook from Neville and started writing furiously. After a few minutes he shoved the notebook back into the Auror's hands.

"Didn't have a clue you were an artist Malfoy."  For a long time, Neville studied the notebook.  A smiling young woman in Gryffindor robes was leaning against what Neville recognized as the Astronomy Tower balcony. Ginny's smile was flirtatious and her eyes held a glint of mischief. In spite of the dire situation Malfoy was in, Neville had to chuckle to himself. Ginny had always been a sneaky girl, thanks in part to lessons learned from her brothers. It amazed him that she had kept Malfoy a secret for so long. Now it was  Ginny's death which  would bring her relationship with Malfoy out into the open. _It was a damn shame._

Draco couldn't believe of all people, it was Neville Longbottom whom he would have to depend on if he was to live. Was this  the same Longbottom who was known for his many mistakes in Snape's classroom?  

 "Truth is Longbottom, the only memories I have of Ginny Weasley are passing her in the hallways at Hogwarts,  a bit of teasing here and there…."  Neville raised his eyebrows at the bit of teasing part as Draco continued, "There's nothing else… nothing at all." 

Draco sighed leaning heavily against the wall, "Sometimes I have images of ….."  He seemed quite embarrassed to say it but was urged forward by Neville who reminded him that they were both adults. "I-I have images of being with her but I can't remember how or why. I don't even know why I pictured her in the Astronomy Tower."

 _Suddenly he envisioned himself nuzzling his nose against her neck. He knew exactly where her sensitive spots were. "Stop it Draco."  The redhaired girl said breathlessly, although her body language begged to differ as she grabbed his hair and urged him on.  A small laugh had escaped Ginny as Draco planted kisses at her pulse point. Funny how he could recall the all the places she was ticklish but couldn't remember how he had even came to be with her.  _

Neville raised his eyebrows, "I can guess exactly the reasoning for taking Miss Weasley to such a sacred spot. At Hogwarts I may have seemed dateless but even I used the Astronomy Tower from time to time."

Draco groaned, "I did not need to hear that Longbottom. Do you want me to have nightmares tonight?" Sweet Merlin! As if he didn't have enough to deal with. His mind did not want to picture Neville snogging.  

Neville handed the notebook back to Draco as well as colored ink and quills. "Whatever you remember Malfoy, no matter what it is - I want you to draw it for me."

It was as if a movie was on fast forward. Images flashed through Draco's mind. He was in his own world now - a  world occupied with Ginny Weasley, a woman only his heart could remember. 

Neville had planned on questioning him more. The dark mark he had asked him. Why? But Draco had not listened or had he not heard?  It seemed as if the grey eyed man was in a trance. Perhaps it was better this way. That question could be answered later.  Right now, this was much more important. Draco's hands scribbled maddeningly on one page, then two, which soon became three. Neville sat there silently until the wee hours of the morning, slightly nodding off. Every now and then he would awaken to more sheets of paper filled with nothing but Ginny. The whole book was filled and Malfoy asked for yet another one, and then another.  

"You've filled all my books Malfoy.  Luna will be sick with worry, Home is where I ought to be heading. I'll owl you a few more books and quills. In the meantime, I'll have the guard bring you some breakfast."  Gathering his things he bid his goodbye to Malfoy. 

"Can I at least keep a picture?" He was grateful for Neville's belief that he was innocent. Draco felt even more so for his presence, although he wouldn't admit that fact to Neville. It didn't stop him from becoming ticked off at the Auror for putting all his memories in that briefcase of his. 

Neville inhaled deeply as he considered the request. "You win this one Malfoy." He reached into his briefcase taking out the first picture of Ginny that Draco had drawn. "Just keep it out of sight. If Ron or Harry see this, it might complicate matters for you."

Draco accepted the picture and immediately tucked it underneath his pillow. Later he would study it and try to remember the feelings it brought to the surface. He rested his head watching Neville exit his cell. "Th-thank you Longbottom." Draco managed to say.  

Neville didn't respond, only nodded . A silent understanding passed between the two very different men.  One man would try to make things right once again, if not for the beaten man in the cell, then for the woman and child that would soon be buried. The other man wouldn't have to face his memories alone.

*** 

Had it been an hour? His breakfast was left half eaten as his eyes took in the pretty redhead he had drawn. Draco cursed himself for not remembering why Ginny Weasley of all people stirred such strong emotions within. "I'm supposed to hate you!" he spat as he balled the picture and threw it to the other side of the room. 

Flinging his tray to the opposite side of the cell, he ignored the guards protest that he would have to eat every last morsel on the ground. Picking up the drawing he lay back on his cot studying the picture intently. A mixture of happiness sadness and regret coursed through him. Sleep tugged at his eyes as he tried to look for clues in the pictures. He hadn't noticed before….she was wearing  his prefect's badge. How long had he been involved with her? Yawning he finally drifted into a land where a woman posessing hair the color of flames awaited. 

**To be continued**

**Upcoming – a flashback scene where Ginny finally makes an appearance**


End file.
